Elder Scrolls: Time break
by bankerrtx01
Summary: You born of Akotosh, Lord of time: Has 'Summoned' a great hero to fix that which is broken,   Time is Cracked...split creations unfolding, Now that of Him go and clame your right. As the savor of man! And ignite the 5 Era! ( M for well everything)


Welcome to the Elder Scrolls fanfiction im calling Time break. This is the start of the prologue to the massive. Story epic I'm writing, enjoy.

Chapter start-

4E 510

[ White-Gold Tower: Elder library]

In the White-Gold tower a Moth Priest ran Down the hall to the Empresses chamber, "MADAM THERE HAS BEEN AN EMERGENCY IN THE ELDER LIBARY PLEASE!" He said as the women got up to follow, the moth priest lead the Empress to the Elder library and opened the door, in the middle of the room was a young Boy, looking no older Than that of ten, and around his arms was an Elder scroll,

"What in The eight divines is that?" The empress said. "There's more." The moth priest said as he lifted the boys arm to find all nine Divines tattooed on his arm. " I thought the worshipping of Talos was banned?" She asked, "it is...and yet he holds an elder scroll." The moth priest said "the boys asleep... put the scroll back GUARDS!" The empress yelled as sevral guards apperes, "yes my lady?" The royal guards asked, "seize the boy and throw him in the dungeon for Heriecy! Then search the grounds and find out how he got in here." She ordered, "yes madam." The guards said as they lifted the boy on there back, the moth priest took the scroll carefully as to not drop it and went to the shelf to add it,

" huh weird." the priest said "what is it?" The empress asked. "Well it's just that after putting the scroll up with the others well you see it?" The moth priest said " explain?" The empress said, "well most scroll have a golden tint to it." He said pulling out a scroll and holding it up, " it's more fancy...and it's silver." He said "so this kid has a unique elder scroll." The empress said " it apperes so,"The moth Prest said "are you able to read?" The empress asked, the moth priest nodded, " do it." She said.

The moth priest took a deep breath before shutting his eyes and opening the scroll, before he opened them, he queried his eyebrows " what?" He asked "what is it?" The empress asked. " it's blank." He said. " blank?" The empress asked, " yea look." The moth priest said as he flipped it over for her to see and there it was blank, "what in the divines is going on?" The empress asked as she walked out. "Put the scroll back we will find out what it holds later." The empress said,

As she walked down the hall the guards from before came up. "Lady empress!" The guard bowed, "speak what is it?" She asked "we've checked the ground there have been no breaches. No way in oblivion that a boy could sneak into the White-Gold tower, without alerting a guard, and we saw nothing." The guard said, "troubling, we shall have to ask the boy ourselves." The women said, "come." The empress snapped as she walked off.

[ Imperial Prison]

On the ground of a cell the young boy was chained to the wall a collar around his neck and and pair of cuffs the boy groaned as he sat up, "ugh that hurts." He sighed as he looked to see his bindings. "Great." He sighed, he looked to see the empress standing there, "oh I see your awake," She said as she entered the cell followed by the guards. The boy tried to stand up and bow but the guards slammed there spears into his gut making him fall to the floor. "Guah!" The boy gasped,

"Alright I want to know What your doing here? How did you get in here and what you were doing with an Elder Scroll?" The Empress asked, the boy panted but said nothing. "Speak!" The guard said as he hit the boy but still didn't speak. " BY THE DIVINES ANSWERED THE EMPRESS NOW BOY!" The guard said. " hold it Jarkin." The Empresses Said as she lowered herself, "I'm not going to let my guards kill you, because I'm going to execute you for treason of the highest degree, do you know why?" She asked as she ripped off the sleeve of the Boys cloth revealing they Symbol of Talos, " because the worshipping of Talos ended back in the 4th era, and it's now considered the death penalty to the Domian-Empire alliances." She said, "why because your too weak...unable to defend your own throne?" The boy hissed

"So you can speak." The Empresses Said, you should use it better,"She said as she slapped him, " You fowl-." The boy said in a growl when a guard bashed him. "Watch your tongue!" The guard hissed, slamming him into the stone floor.

"Momma?" A voice asked the empress and the guard turned around to see a little girl in a red dress, "Javina." The Empresses Said smoothly, as she went to her, " momma why is he being locked up?" She asked "because he's done some terrible things my angel." The women said, all in front of the young boy. "but he hasn't." The girl said, as she pulled away, " javina I know you try to see the good in people, but people also have to learn there lesson he has to be killed for the worshiping of Talos." The Empress Said She knelt Down "its the only thing we have left to keep our family safe now run along," She said, as she pushed Javina away. And was lead away by the guards.

The empress turned around to face the boy, "so then, we better get you prepared for your final ceremony tomorrow." The Empresses Said as she drew a dagger. The kid was knocked out,

[ later]

The boy woke up early morning to a tapping sound. He looked to see the girl from before, tapping the bars. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked, "I came to see you."She said. "But you will be in trouble with your mom." The boy said "she's just worried for my safety, but I can see your not to be here. I um...I brought you something." Javina Said as she slid a plate of food under the bars. The boy looked up and began to eat, the girl giggled. When there was a loud bang. "I got to go, be careful and...see me after." She said as she stood up and walked out,

As the boy watched her go he scraped off the plate and found it carved, a map, he looked up to see a guard approaching so he did what he had to he smashed the plate.

The guard looked up and saw the smashed plate. " heh next time we will give you just a loaf of bread, really I don't understand why we treat him so well," the guard muttered. As he shut the wing of the prison.

The boy seeing it was clear too the little lock pick and uncuffed the collar around his neck. Freeing himself, he moved to the shattered plate and fitted the pieces together, ' a secret passage,' the boy thought, 'somewhere here.' He stood up and started to feel on the wall, and suddenly the wall began to crumble. ' ah ha.' He thought, as he walked down the passage. Only to be grabbed by a guard, "trying to escape your sentence eh?"The guard asked as he dragged the boy behind,

[Throne room]

The boy was shoved onto the floor by the guard infront of the Empress and her family, by her side were two, Thalmor agents, "what is this?" The Empresses asked. "We found him trying to escape." The guard said, "well quite sad I guess we will have to ensure this dosent happen again we should just kill you now." The Empresses Said as The Exicutioner came forward with a giant axe ready to behead the kid, "WAIT STOP!" Javina said as she stood infront of the kid, "it was me! I broke him out!" She said "Javina please." The Empresses Said, " What is the meaning of this?" One of the thalmor asked, "She's just playing around." The Empresses Said, "But I'm not! There's nothing wrong with the kid!" Javina said. "He's a Talos worshiper. And he must be tried." The Empresses Said, " well then present the evidence." The Thalmor Said as one of the guards lifted the shirt where the symbol would be...only for it to be gone

The empress closed her eyes. "Hmm most disappointing release him." The Thalmor Said as the kid was thrown down. "Now do you believe Talos is god?" The elve asked, "no." He said L very well, then there is nothing more to be done, we're done here." The Thalmor Said. "Seeing as she is use to the boy I suggest he is to become her personal servent." The Thalmor Said, as he walked off.

Little did they know that this would be the last mistake the Altmerian domain makes, amd would mark down as the start of the 5 Era. The re-rise of the Talos empire.

( play theme Elder scrolls Reign of the Septim's)

[ Elder scrolls: Time break]

( End)

Oh boy and that's just the prologue let this story kick off, excited I sure am well that's all I have for now Keep reading enjoy, -Bankerrtx01


End file.
